hogwartstopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hogwartstopia
Hogwartstopia is an upcoming 2021 American 3D computer animated dark fantasy musical comedy-drama adventure film produced by Illumination. The film features an ensemble voice cast that includes . The film is directed by Peyton Reed, from a screenplay by the writing team of John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein. Hogwartstopia premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on July 2, 2021, was theatrically released by Universal Pictures in the United States on July 19, 2021, in 2D, Real D 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Premise Full Plot Cast Production Development On November 4, 2019, director Peyton Reed tells screenwriters John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein about making their second animated movie, their first being [https://city-of-didd.fandom.com/wiki/City_of_Didd City of Didd]. Eavesdropping on their plans, producer Chris Meledandri is inspired by the idea of "making millions of people happy with the brand-new animated movie" and meets the creative team that are developing City of Didd for the screen: Reed, Goldstein, Daley, music composer Alan Silvestri and songwriters Benj Pasek and Justin Paul to make the new movie. On January 4, 2019, Columbus announces that he has pursued the film rights to the films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Elmo_in_Grouchland The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) Cars], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_(2013_film) Epic], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Peabody_&_Sherman Mr. Peabody & Sherman], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2]. On May 18, Meledandri announces that the characters will be designed in bodies of British actors. He also announced that the characters will be named after characters from Pete's Dragon, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel, Avengers: Endgame, and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man:_Far_From_Home Spider-Man: Far From Home]. On June 3rd, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 29, 2020. Principal filming of City of Didd began in July 2020 in the United Kingdom. Filming ended in November 2020. As the world premiere for the movie has been confirmed at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, Reed, Columbus, Daley, Goldstein, Slivestri, and many cast members including are all scheduled to come to the premiere while guests include . Casting The actors are actors from the dreamcasts of [https://www.imdb.com/list/ls079607649/ Up], [https://www.imdb.com/list/ls071893685/ SpongeBob] Squarepants'', [https://www.imdb.com/list/ls069466903/ Winnie] [https://www.imdb.com/list/ls076499354/ The] [https://www.imdb.com/list/ls013368415/ Pooh], and [https://www.imdb.com/list/ls063734883/ My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic], and actors that have birthdays during the premieres of episodes from The Loud House, Little Einsteins, and Dora the Explorer. Production Music * See also: Hogwartstopia/Soundtrack In November 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-use tracks from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avengers:_Infinity_War Avengers: Infinity War] for the film. On March 2019, Meledandri announces that the musical numbers in the movie are songs from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Elmo_in_Grouchland The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matilda_the_Musical Matilda the Musical], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks:_The_Road_Chip Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical) SpongeBob SquarePants], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Greatest_Showman The Greatest Showman], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns] written by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul. In the theatrical trailer, the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by English alternative rock band Keane. The song by Keane is included on the soundtrack as a bonus track, but not in the movie. Casting Gallery * Main article: Hogwartstopia/Gallery Soundtrack Trivia * Main article: Hogwartstopia/Trivia Reception